


Save me

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak se všichni vyrovnávají se smrtí Sherlocka a Jima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticho

_,,Byl to vše jen magický trik, Johne. Jsem lhář, podvodník._ _ˮ John stál před budovou nemocnice a se strachem pozoroval osobu stojící na střeše._

_,,Sherlocku, ne-_ _ˮ_

_,,Miluju tě, Johne. Vždycky jsem tě miloval. Postarej se prosím o Hamishe a řekni mu, že ho miluju._ _ˮ Sherlock se postavil nebezpečně blízko k okraji a John pochopil, co chce udělat._

_,,Sherlocku, nedělej to._ _ˮ_

_,,Sbohem, Johne,_ _ˮ zašeptal Sherlock a odhodil mobil stranou._

_,,Sherlocku, NE!!!_ _ˮ zakřičel zoufale John, ale bylo už pozdě. Sherlock skočil._

…

John se vyděšeně probudil. Rozhlédnul se kolem sebe, ale kolem něj byla jen černočerná tma. Natáhl ruku vedle sebe, která ho okamžitě zbavila naděje, že to byl jen sen. Druhá polovina postele byla opravdu prázdná a jeho manžel mrtvý. Všechno to bylo skutečné.

S námahou se snažil potlačit slzy v jeho očích. Přál si, aby se vše vrátilo do normálu, aby mohl zachránit Sherlockův život, ale na to bylo už pozdě. Sherlock dobrovolně ukončil svůj život a John stále neznal jeho důvod. Věděl, že v tom měl prsty Moriarty. Nevěděl sice jak, ale věděl, že měl.

John vstal z postele a zamířil do sprchy. Byl zpocený, potřeboval sprchu a čisté pyžamo. Okamžitě. Svlékl ze sebe pyžamo a odhodil jej do koše na prádlo. Vstoupil do sprchového koutu a pustil na sebe proud studené vody. Bylo mu jedno, že ta voda je mrazící, potřeboval něco cítit, i kdyby to měl být chlad.

Chlad pomáhal Johnovi přebít tu strašnou bolest, co cítil uvnitř a byla to taky jediná možnost, jak si mohl ublížit, aniž by na něm zůstaly nějaké důkazy. Nejraději by vše vzdal a následoval Sherlocka, ale měl syna, o kterého se musel postarat. Byl jedinou osobou, která zbyla z jeho rodiny. Nedokázal si představit, že by zklamal jeho důvěru tím, že by si vzal život jako srab. Musel být silný a bojovat pro něj, když už nikoho jiného neměl.

John vypnul vodu a vyšel ze sprchy. Rychle se utřel ručníkem a oblékl se do čistého pyžama. Vrátil se zpět do postele a snažil se usnout.

Spánek dlouhou dobu nepřicházel. John jen nehybně ležel na posteli a zíral do stropu. V celém domě bylo ticho. Žádné housle, žádný smích. Všude bylo jen útrpné ticho, aneb připomínka toho, kolik toho ztratil. Měl šťastnou rodinu, nyní mu zbyl jen jeho syn, paní Hudsonová a Mycroft s Gregem. I přesto bylo lepší mít aspoň něco než nic.

John nevěděl, co bude dále dělat. Pohne se se svým životem dále? Začne opět randit? Ne, to nedokáže. Nikdo mu nedokáže nahradit Sherlocka, jeho drahého detektiva, milujícího a chytrého manžela. Nikdo nedokáže vymazat bolest z jeho bolavého srdce.

Povzdechl si a rukou si pročísl své mokré vlasy. Po jeho sprše se nikdy neobtěžoval vysušit si vlasy. Zavřel oči a představoval si, jaké by to bylo mít Sherlocka opět po svém boku. Představoval si, jak by ho Sherlock nyní líbal, držel se ho jako klíště a nedovoloval mu opustit jejich vyhřátou postel.

S falešnou nadějí sáhl rukou na druhou polovinu postele. Byla studená.

,,Sherlocku, jestli je tohle jen další tvoje pitomá hra, tak tě prosím, nech toho. Přestaň s tím a vrať se domů. Prosím,” šeptal John zoufale a doufal, že se otevřou dveře do ložnice a v nich bude stát jeho drahý manžel oděný do černého kabátu.

Nic takového se ovšem nastalo.

…

Hamish mezitím ležel ve své posteli. Z jeho očí tekly slzy, ale z jeho hrdla nevyšel jediný vzlyk. Tiše poslouchal tekoucí vodu v koupelně v dolním patře. Hamish nebyl hloupý, moc dobře věděl, jak si jeho otec kompenzuje bolest ze ztráty svého manžela. Dělal však, že o tom neví, aby svého otce nezničil ještě víc. Otec byl velmi citlivý člověk a on věděl, že by na fakt, že o jeho sebepoškozování ví, nereagoval dobře. 

Proto každý večer poslouchal tekoucí vodu a snažil se ignorovat tu neskutečnou bolest v jeho srdci. Snažil se předstírat, že o ničem neví, ale bylo to tak sakra těžké. Nechtěl však ztratit i svého druhého otce, proto byl raději zticha a hleděl si svého. V duchu však tiše doufal, že se stane nějaký zázrak, a jeho otec bude tím samým usměvavým člověkem, jakým byl předtím. Doufal, že se stane něco, co ho zachrání, něco, co je zachrání oba, protože i on potřeboval záchranu.

Bylo toho na něj moc. Děti ve škole se mu vyhýbali, nevěděli, co si o něm myslet. A popravdě, ani Hamish sám nevěděl, čemu má věřit, co je lež a co pravda. Po smrti jeho otce jako by se všechno smíchalo v jedno.

Jeho strýčkům, Gregorymu a Mycroftovi, se po dlouhé době podařilo dokázat fakt, že Moriarty byl skutečný a Sherlock byl opravdový génius. I přesto ale nikdo nevěděl, co se toho dne na nemocniční střeše přesně odehrálo. A to ho štvalo.

Hamish si nepřál nic jiného než to, aby tato noční můra skončila, aby někdo přišel a řekl, že to byl jen špatný vtip. Věděl, že se to nestane, ale jedna jeho malá část stále doufala.

Hamish spojil ruce a hluboce se nadechl.

,,Bože, nevím, jestli existuješ nebo ne, podle vědeckých teorií a mých poznatků myslím, že ne, ale pokud tady opravdu je nějaká vyšší síla, prosím tě, dej sílu mě i mému otci překonat útrapy, které se nám dostali do cesty. Prosím, pomoc mému otci, je mi jedno, jestli to bude na úkor mého štěstí, ale pomoc mu. Je to nejdůležitější, co mám, to nejdůležitější, o co nechci přijít. Tak tě prosím, pomoc mu. Amen.ˮ

Hamish by se nejraději sobě zasmál. Byl už tak zoufalý, že prosil o pomoc u boha. Jednou slyšel svého strýce říct, že starost je nevýhoda. Nyní začal chápat smysl této věty. Možná byl nejvyšší čas, aby potlačil své pocity hluboko dovnitř a uzamknul je. Možná.

Hamish uslyšel zaskřípání dveří a následné kroky, které směřovaly blíže k jeho pokoji. Zavřel oči a snažil se co nejpřesvědčivěji kamuflovat spánek. Jen o chvíli později se otevřely dveře do jeho pokoje.

John k němu přistoupil co nejblíže a pohladil ho po vlasech.

,,Misho, bože, Misho. Jak moc si přeji, abys nyní nemusel prožívat moji bolest, abys byl ušetřen všech nepěkných událostí, které se nám odehrály. Vím, že je to pro tebe teď těžké, doufám však, že jednou ti budu schopen vše vynahradit. Ať to tvůj otec udělal z jakéhokoli důvodu, doufám, že mu jednou odpustíš. Doufám, že i mně jednou odpustíš.”

Hamish měl těžkou práci s předstíráním spánku, nechtěl nic jiného, než otevřít oči a říct svému otci, že mu odpouští, že neudělal nic špatného. Věděl však, že kdyby to udělal, vyšlo by najevo, že ví o otcově sebepoškozování. A to za žádnou cenu nehodlal dopustit.

,,Miluju tě, Misho, a vždy pro tebe udělám maximum. Chci pro tebe jen to nejlepší. Chci, aby aspoň jeden z nás žil svůj život šťastně. Promiň, ale já bez Sherlocka nedokážu žít šťastný a spokojený život. Už před oltářem jsem mu slíbil věrnost a lásku do konce života. Tento slib nehodlám porušit.”

Johnova ruka opustila synovy vlasy. John pomalu odešel z pokoje a doufal, že se mu konečně podaří usnout, když ze sebe dostal své myšlenky. 

Vrátil se zpět do ložnice a ulehl pod peřinu. Cítil se lépe, když ze sebe dostal malinkou část svých trápení. Zavřel oči a snažil se usnout. Byl tak vyčerpaný, že jeho tělo přestalo poslouchat mozek a ponořilo se do hlubokého spánku.

…

Hamish už po druhé toho večera plakal. Do úplného ticha zašeptal slova, která se drala už hodnou chvíli ven z jeho úst.

,,Odpouštím ti, tati. Odpouštím vám oběma.”

 


	2. Hněv

Všude po podlaze se válely prázdné lahve od alkoholu. Uprostřed toho nepořádku seděl Sebastian a tiskl si k hrudi jednu stále plnou láhev. Jeho oči byly od pláče krvavě červené a celé jeho tělo se třepalo. Z kdysi obávaného a silného snipera, pravé ruky samotného ďábla, se stala úplná troska. Co to ale může udělat s člověkem, když mu zemře někdo, koho nadevše miloval?

Vždycky, když se Jim stresoval kvůli práci, Sebastian žertoval, že ho přivede do hrobu. Tenkrát nevěděl, že bude mít pravdu. Jima přivedla do hrobu nejen jeho práce, ale i touha po vítězství a po moci. Věděl, že Jimovi na jeho práci záleží, škoda jen, že si neuvědomoval jak moc.

V posledních letech věřil, že se stal tou nejdůležitější částí Jimova života, dokonce překonal i práci, na které Jimovi tak záleželo. Pletl se. Jim se zabil jen proto, aby vyhrál, jen proto, aby měl poslední slovo. A asi mu vůbec nevadilo, že za sebou nechá celou svoji rodinu.  

Sebastian si nemohl pomoc, ale víc než kvůli Jimově smrti, brečel proto, že tohle byl jasný důkaz o tom, jako moc pro Jima znamenal. Jak moc on a Alex pro Jima znamenali. Jim se zabil a nenechal za sebou jediný vzkaz, jediné slovo, které by vysvětlovalo jeho důvody, obsahovalo rozloučení s rodinou, nebo něco podobného. Nic. Jim odešel bez jediného slova.

Všichni tvrdili, že Jim Moriarty je necitlivý psychopat, samotný ďábel, muž bez jediného kousíčku citu. Sebastian jim vždy odporoval. Žil s Jimem a už několikrát viděl jeho lidské stránky, zvláště potom, co se z nich stali milenci, vzali se a narodil se jim syn. Jenže když teď nad vším Sebastian znovu přemýšlel, i on začal pochybovat o Jimových citech. Vážně ho někdy miloval? Vážně chtěl mít se Sebastianem dítě, nebo to udělal jen proto, aby se ujistil, že Sebastian ho neopustí, ale bude navždy po jeho boku?

Už sám nevěděl, čemu má věřit. Nejraději by Jima opět přivedl k životu, vyžádal si od něho odpovědi a pak ho opět zabil. Jenže mrtvé už je nemožné přivést zpět k životu, a tak jediné, co Sebastianovi zbylo, byly otázky a vzpomínky na Jima.

Sebastian nedokázal pochopit, jak před ním Jim mohl ukrýt své plány, naprosto ho od nich odříznout. Ale nakonec, takový byl Jim vždycky. Dělal si, co chtěl, bez toho, aby někomu vysvětloval své důvody, aniž by se někoho ptal na jejich názor. Jenže co by dal za to, aby mu Jim vysvětlil, proč ho a jeho syna nechal samotné.

Sebastian otevřel další láhev vodky a okamžitě z ní začal pít. Alkohol v jeho těle ho nutil přestat myslet na Jima, a zároveň tlumil psychickou bolest v jeho těle. Bylo to pro něj jako vysvobození z pekla, jako ráj, který byl určený jen pro něj a do kterého se mohl schovat. Věděl, že to není ten nejlepší způsob, jak se se vším vypořádat, ale prozatím to bylo vše, co potřeboval.

To nejdůležitější, co potřeboval, byl jeho manžel, jeho mrtvý manžel. Jeho drahý manžel, kterého už se nikdy nebude moci dotknout, kterého už nikdy nebude moci políbit a kterému už nikdy nebude moci dokázat svou lásku.

Sebastian nevěděl, jestli celé jejich manželství bylo pro Jima jen hra. Ale i kdyby bylo, byl rád, že aspoň jednou mohl zažít ten pocit někoho milovat. Jima miloval, hluboce a bez jediné pochyby. Zažil pocit být na oplátku milován, a i když to nejspíše nebylo skutečné, ten pocit mu už nikdy nikdo nevezme.

Vypil celou láhev vodky a odhodil ji někam bokem. Ozvalo se tříštění skla, ale to mu bylo jedno, ráno to však uklidí. Unaveně se svalil na zem a zavřel oči. Snad se pro jednou vyspí bez nočních můr.

…

Alex se slzami v očích sledoval svého otce. Tento zoufalý člověk před ním nebyl jeho táta, jeho otec byl vždy vtipný, usmíval se a dělal si srandu jak z něj, tak i z otce. Tento muž byl zlomený stejně jako ta roztříštěná láhev na zemi. Byl na svého otce naštvaný. Jak je tu mohl nechat? Proč se zabil? Proč zničil jejich štěstí, ten skvělý život, který spolu vedli? Proč odešel a nechal za sebou zlomeného manžela a syna? Jak je mohl jen tak lehce opustit? Vždyť byli rodina!

Alex se modlil, modlil se, aby toto byl jen další z otcových idiotských představení, aby to byl všechno jen trik, cokoli, jen aby to nebyla pravda. Jedna jeho část v mozku pochybovala o pravosti otcovy sebevraždy, ale byla přebita bolestí, kterou cítil. Ta bolest mu nedovolovala racionálně přemýšlet, a tak jediné, co mu zbylo, byly slzy a hněv na otce.

Doufal, opravdu doufal, že se jeho otec vrátí domů a vše se vrátí do pořádku. Jenže už teď mu byla jedna věc jasná. Pokud- jestli vůbec někdy- se otec vrátí živý a zdravý, nic nebude jako předtím.   

Byl naštvaný na oba své rodiče. Na jednoho kvůli tomu, že se zabil, a na druhého, že se pomalu zabíjel sám. Věděl, že brzy bude muset něco udělat, nebo se jeho otec upije k smrti a z něj se stane sirotek. Nedovolí to. Jedna smrt stačila.

Jeho otec usnul na zemi a Alex tiše posbíral prázdné lahve a vyhodil je. Plné lahve zamknul do skříňky a klíček spláchnul v záchodě. Obsah otevřených, avšak nedopitých lahví brzy následoval klíček do kanalizace.

Nehodlal tolerovat více alkoholu v jejich domě. Už toho bylo dost.

Když byl všechen otcův nepořádek uklizený, vzal deku a přikryl ho, aby nenastydl. Poté se vrátil do svého vlastního pokoje a přehrabával se všemi novinovými články o událostech, které tak rozvrátily jeho rodinu.

**Moriarty a Holmes nalezeni mrtví? Kdo je hrdina a kdo zloduch?**

_Známý britský detektiv Sherlock Holmes spáchal sebevraždu. Skočil ze střechy nemocnice Svatého Bartoloměje. Na této střeše byl navíc nalezen mrtvý James Moriarty se zbraní v ruce. Co se tedy stalo?_

_Podle policie se buď jedná o dvojitou sebevraždu, nebo o vraždu a následnou sebevraždu. Otázkou zůstává, kdo zabil koho?_

_Blízcí Sherlocka Holmese, zvláště jeho manžel a syn, nechtějí vypovídat, dokonce i blog John Watsona (manžela Holmese) mlčí._

_Jakmile zjistíme více informací, budeme vás opět informovat._

Alex znovu očima přejel předposlední větu. Manžel a syn. Holmes měl syna. Možná by nebylo na škodu ho kontaktovat. Třeba bude mít nějaké informace o smrti jejich otců, a pokud ne, třeba Alex najde konečně někoho, kdo mu bude rozumět, kdo bude rozumět jeho trápení a bolesti. Tedy v případě, že ho malý Holmes nepošle do háje.

Alex si unaveně protřel oči. Proč se jeho život změnil v noční můru?


	3. Lži

Sherlockova smrt definitivně změnila atmosféru v jejich domě. Zdálo se, jako by se všechno veselí vypařilo pryč. Gregory se nesmál tak často jak předtím a Mycroft se stal tišším a jen zřídkakdy se usmál. Nebylo divu, lži, které jeden druhému říkali, je měnili a ne k lepšímu. 

Greogry si nemohl pomoci, ale sváděl na sebe vinu za Sherlockovu smrt. Kdyby tenkrát Donovanovou a Andersona zastavil, nebo něco udělal, Sherlock by mohl být živý. Teď už bylo pozdě. Nemohl nic změnit. Co se stalo, stalo se a jeho sebelítost Sherlockovi život nevrátí. I když si toto Greg nalhával, stále si říkal, že mohl udělat víc, mnohem víc.

Mycroft o jeho obavách věděl a několikrát ho uklidňoval, že víc už udělat nemohl.  Sám se ale v duchu nenáviděl. Jeho bratr byl živý a on musel lhát nejen svému manželovi, ale také Johnovi a Hamishovi. Byla to jako noční můra, jako pavučina lží, která se postupně rozšiřovala více a více. 

Věděl, že jeho bratr vše udělal jen proto, aby zachránil ty, na kterých mu nejvíce záleželo. Zaplatil za to ale strašnou cenu. Štěstí jeho rodiny za její bezpečí. 

Mycroft si připadal snad nejodporněji ve svém životě. Musel lhát, kdykoli mu Gregory brečel na rameni, musel lhát, kdykoli mu John řekl, že viděl Sherlocka. Lhaní mu nikdy nevadilo, ale protože to pro něj nikdy nebylo tak osobní.

John několikrát opravdu viděl Sherlocka. A nikdo nemá nejmenší tušení, jak se mohl cítit, když musel lhát svému švagrovi a přesvědčovat ho, že jeho manžel je mrtvý. 

Několikrát už to nevydržel, bylo toho na něj moc a ubrečený skončil v Gregoryho milující náruči. Gregory se ho na nic neptal, myslel si, že jen truchlí nad ztrátou svého malého bratra. Jen nad tou myšlenkou, jak moc svým jednáním a skrýváním pravdy musí ubližovat, jeho křehké srdce pukalo bolestí. 

Zatracený Moriarty! Nebýt jeho, všechno by bylo v pořádku a on by nemusel mít neustálé výčitky svědomí. 

Mycroft vždycky razil heslo, že starost není výhoda a teď se ukazovalo, jak moc je to pravda. Sám se ale nemohl přinutit tuto zásadu dodržovat a to už od chvíle, kdy se zamiloval do svého manžela. Už si nedokázal představit život bez toho, že by v něm nefiguroval jeho drahý Gregory. Nechtěl se vrátit do té samoty, kterou vždy cítil. Chtěl a potřeboval Gregoryho. Pro teď a navždy.

I přes své pocity, se však Gregorymu snažil vyhýbat. Nedokázal mu neustále lhát, nedokázal vidět bolest v jeho očích. Nedokázal to.

Gregory si zasloužil lepší život, ten mu ale Mycroft nemohl poskytnout. Gregory si zasloužil někoho lepšího, někoho, kdo mu nebude lhát do očí a nebude ho trápit. Gregory si vzal lháře a teď za to draze platil. Mycroft stále nemohl pochopit, proč si ho Gregory vzal? Co na něm viděl?

Mycroft byl ale rád a děkoval jakémukoli důvodu. Sobecky byl rád, že je Gregoryho jen jeho.

…

Gregory se za sebe styděl. Byla to všechno jeho chyba. Kdyby za Sherlocka víc bojoval, kdyby všechny ve Scotland Yardu dokázal přesvědčit o tom, že Sherlock je skutečný génius a ne lhář, Sherlock by stále žil a jeho nejlepší kamarád a manžel by nebyli nešťastní.

Kdykoli se mu Mycroft svalil do náruče v slzách, jeho srdce bolelo. Nebyl pro Mycrofta dost dobrý, nebyl dost dobrý inspektor, nebyl dost dobrý člověk, nebyl dost dobrý v ničem. Byl nicka a nechápal, jak s ním proboha Mycroft může stále žít. Jak mu proboha může říkat, že ho miluje i přesto, že jeho bratr umřel jeho vinou? 

Nejraději by umřel. Nejraději by on byl tím, kdo skočil. Génius jako Sherlock Holmes si zasloužil žít. I přestože to byl sobecký a tvrdohlavý idiot, byl také milujícím manželem a otcem a vždy pomáhal chytat zločince a chránit lidské životy.

Byl hrdinou a, i když se neustále choval jako necitlivý debil, byl velmi citlivý. Nezasloužil si takovou smrt, nezasloužil si špínu, kterou na něj všichni házeli. On měl být nyní mrtvý, zasloužil si to. Pochyboval o Sherlockovi, nepodržel ho nad vodou, nedokázal pomoci vlastnímu manželovi. Zasloužil si smrt. Nezasloužil si svého manžela.

Gregory věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a Mycroft mu na stůl strčí papíry k rozvodu. Proč by s ním měl zůstávat? Proč by ho po tom všem ještě vůbec měl milovat? Už teď se k němu začínal chovat odtažitě a Gregory moc dobře věděl, kam to vede.

Mycroft se mu vyhýbal, přestával s ním komunikovat, polibky a dotyky se stávaly raritou. Občas se pozdě večer vytratil z postele do koupelny. Greg za ním dvakrát šel. Zjistil, že Mycroft chodívá do koupelny plakat. Cítil se neužitečný a ještě hůř, než kdy předtím. Proč s ním proboha Mycroft zůstával, když mu on způsoboval bolest? Proč?

Vychutnával si každého okamžiku s Mycroftem, jako by to měl být ten poslední, protože nevěděl, který z nich opravdu posledním bude. Sobecky však doufal, že s ním Mycroft zůstane.

…

Lži, jednoduché věty, které přesto dokáží způsobit tolik bolesti, v některých případech i pocit falešného štěstí či lásky. Jak málo slov by stačilo k jejich záchraně. Kdyby jeden druhému otevřeli svá srdce a řekli svá tajemství, jejich příběh by nemusel pokračovat tak, jak pokračoval.


	4. Zoufalství

Jestli existovalo něco, co Hamish ze srdce nenáviděl, pak to byla jeho škola a jeho ,,milý“ spolužáci. Před otcovou smrtí ho všichni nenáviděli, házeli na něj vražedné pohledy a posmívali se mu, že je magor. Bylo to pro něj těžké, ale bylo to mnohem lepší než jejich chování nyní. Sice na něj někteří pohlíželi stejně, ale zbytek ho litoval.  Dívali se na něj se smutnýma očima a už několikrát slyšel, jak ho všichni litují.

_ ,,Musí to být hrozné, ztratit otce v tak mladém věku.ˮ _

_ ,,Podívejte se, to je ten syn toho chlapa, co skočil ze střechy. Chudák kluk.ˮ _

_ ,,Jeho otec to nemohl mít v hlavě v pořádku.ˮ _

Hamish chtěl křičet, kopat, brečet. Každé slovo ho přivádělo více a více k šílenství. Každé slovo ho činilo více zoufalým. Každé slovo přidávalo na jeho smutku a bolesti ze ztráty otce. 

Nechtěl, aby ho lidé litovali. Nechtěl, aby odsuzovali jeho otce, který jim svou smrtí zachránil krky. Nechtěl chodit do této školy. Chtěl být doma, schovaný od světa a od lidí.

Lidé byli hloupí, závistiví, nevděční, ubližovali ostatním, pomlouvali jiné bez milosti. Hamish byl jimi znechucen. Sám byl člověk, ale jak ho všichni ostatní už několikrát popsali, byl magor, stejně jako jeho otec. 

Hamishovi ty urážky nevadily, schovával se za nimi. Čím míň o něm ostatní věděli, tím víc se cítil v bezpečí. Byla to jeho perfektní maska, přes kterou nikdo neviděl, přes kterou se nikdo ani nesnažil vidět.

Hamish ji sundával jen doma, jen v přítomnosti svého otce a lidí, kteří byli jeho nepokrevní rodinou. Byli to jediní lidé, kterým důvěřoval, které miloval. K ostatním lidem nechoval moc kladné pocity. Proč by také měl, když k němu nikdo nikdy neprojevil jediný vřelý pocit.

Vždycky věděl, že je v něm velká temná stránka, která touží zkusit si, jaké by to bylo být pro jednou vrahem, kolik by stačilo k usmrcení člověka. I otec ji měl a Hamish si moc dobře pamatoval, co mu o ní otec řekl:

_ ,,Není špatné mít stinnou stránku, každý člověk ji má, otázkou je, jestli ji chce použít či nikoli. Pamatuj si, Hamishi, jsi génius a máš na víc, než aby ses nechal něčím ovládnout. Nechat se ovládnout vlastním tělem, nechat, aby tě přemohlo tvé vlastní já, je špatné. Pro nás Holmese je to slabost, kterou si nemůžeme dovolit. Nemůžeme nikoho zabít nebo někomu ublížit. Výjimkou je pouze případ, když ten někdo ublížil nám nebo někomu na kom nám záleží, pak si dělej, co chceš. Pamatuj si však, nezáleží na tom, jak velkou temnotu v sobě nosíš, ale jak ji využiješ.ˮ _

Hamish moc dobře pochopil, co mu chtěl otec říct a řídil se podle toho. Nechtěl ho zklamat a ani svého tátu. Zničilo by jej, kdyby se dozvěděl, že jeho jediný syn se stal vrahem. 

Snažil se uzavřít své pocity do sebe. Byla to jediná možnost. Potřeboval nejprve pomoci svému tátovi. Jeho vlastní pocity byly až na druhém místě. Počkají.

…

Byla sobota večer a on jako vždy stál u hrobu svého otce a vyprávěl mu o svém týdnu, vyprávění se však brzy změnilo na slané slzy, které jako vodopády začaly padat po jeho tvářích.

Nenáviděl se za to, jak moc je slabý a zoufalý, jak nedokáže udržet své city na uzdě, jak se nakonec vždy složí, když dojde na jeho otce.

Klesl na svá kolena a rychle stíral slzy, které brzy nahradily další a další. Nechápal, proč se toto stalo zrovna jeho rodině, co kdy udělali, že si zasloužili takový smutek?    

Jeho otec, oh, jeho nejdražší otec byl tím nejúžasnějším člověkem na světě. Pomáhal ostatním, i když si o něm všichni mysleli, že je blázen a kolikrát mu ani nevyjádřili vděk za to, že jim vůbec pomohl. Nejraději by obětoval jejich životy za ten otcův. 

Hamish se snažil uklidnit, ale bylo to pro něj tak těžké. Pomalu se vydrápal na nohy a snažil se na nich udržet. Připadal si, jako by mu někdo k nohám přivázal kovové koule, které mu bránily se pohnout.

,,Eh, promiň,ˮ ozval se za ním hlas a Hamish se polekaně otočil. Za ním stál nějaký chlapec. Byl přibližně v jeho věku, měl blonďaté vlasy a modré oči, byl oblečen celý v černém: černé boty, kalhoty, kabát. 

Určitě si ho nevšiml kvůli svému citovému výlevu a připadal si trapně, že ho někdo přichytil v takové chvíli.

,,Uhm?ˮ Hamish se tázavě podíval na chlapce před sebou. Netušil, co po něm mohl chtít.

,,Ty jsi syn Sherlocka Holmese?ˮ 

Hamish přikývl a napjatě očekával další chlapcova slova.

,,Je mi to líto.ˮ

,,Proč?ˮ zeptal se Hamish automaticky. Proč by mu měla být smrt jeho otce líto?

,,Protože jsem Alexander Moriarty-Moran, jsem syn Jima Moriartyho.ˮ  

Hamish vyjeveně hleděl na první pohled nevinného chlapce, který byl ve skutečnosti synem dvou ďáblů. 

,,Tak teď už vůbec nechápu, proč je ti to líto,” řekl po chvilce mlčení Hamish a otočil se zpět čelem k hrobu svého otce.

,,Jen proto, že jsem jeho syn, neznamená, že nemám s nikým slitováním a že jsem chladnokrevný zabiják. Dokonce ani jeden z mých otců není takový. Je mi opravdu líto všechno, co se stalo. Netušil jsem, že můj otec je něčeho takového. Já vím, že mě a celou mou rodinu musíš nenávidět. Chápu to. Musíš však pochopit, že nejsi jediný, který trpí.ˮ Alexův hlas se ke konci zlomil a to přinutilo Hamishe, aby na něj opět pohlédl. 

Alexovy oči byly plné smutku a bolesti. Stačil jediný pohled na něj a Hamish dokázal pocítit všechny jeho bolesti. Dokázal se do nich vžít, protože cítil to samé. Vneslo to do Hamishoých očí další várku slz.

,,Mrzí mě to,ˮ zašeptal velmi tiše. I přesto jej Alex slyšel a překvapeně se na něj podíval.

,,Nemusí, ale děkuji,” zavrtěl Alex hlavou.

,,Ale musí. Sám jsi to řekl, nejsem jediný, kdo trpí. Vím, jak se cítíš.”

Alex se na něj tiše díval a Hamish pod jeho pohledem lehce zčervenal. Bylo štěstí, že na Hamishe narazil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy odcházel od hrobu svého otce. Avšak rozhodně byl za tuto náhodu rád. Malý Holmes byl zajímavý.

,,Jsi milý,ˮ řekl nahlas a pomyslel si:  _ ,,Jsi tak roztomilý, ještě stále nedospělý. Nezasloužíš si tuto bolest. Ne teď ani nikdy.ˮ  _

,,Neřekl bych,ˮ odfrkl si Hamish a donutil Alexe se usmát. 

,,Jsi,ˮ odporoval Alex.

,,Paličáku,ˮ pousmál se Hamish a rozšířil i Alexův úsměv. 

_ ,,Vypadá tak mladě. Tati, proč jsi mu způsobil takovou bolest? Proč jsi zničil život takové nevinné osůbce jako je on?ˮ  _

,,I otec to o mě říkal,ˮ řekl slabým hlasem Alex a jeho oči posmutněly. Ta slova donutila Hamishe, aby stáhnul rty zpět do rovné linky. ,,Nicméně, je mi vše strašně líto. Přál bych si, abych mohl vše změnit. Přál bych si, aby naši otcové žili.ˮ

_ ,,Doteď jsem si myslel, že jediní lidé, kteří skutečně trpí, jsem já, otec, paní Hudsonová, strýček Mycroft, strýček Gregory a Molly. Neuvědomil jsem si, že musí trpět i Alex a jeho druhý otec. Jenže do dneška jsem vlastně ani nevěděl, že Moriarty má syna a manžela. Musí to být pro ně taky velmi těžké. Možná ještě těžší než pro mě,ˮ _ pomyslel si Hamish.

,,Přál bych si, aby bylo vše jinak. Aby nikdo nezemřel,ˮ řekl tiše Alex a z koutku oka mu ukápla malá slza.

,,To i já.ˮ

Chvíli tam takto tiše stáli. Nemuseli mluvit, rozuměli si. Oba ztratili jednoho ze svých rodičů, pro oba to byla hrozná rána, která je pronásledovala dnem a nocí. 

Hamish však cítil, že Alex cítí zodpovědnost i za činy svého otce a viní se za to, že jsou všichni příbuzní jeho otce na dně. Pomalými krůčky mířil k Alexovi. Nevěděl, co ho to tak náhle popadlo, ale cítil potřebu to udělat.  

Přešel k Alexovi a objal ho. Alex jeho objetí pevně opětoval. 

,,Bude to dobrý,ˮ zašeptal tiše Hamish.

,,Doufám, že ano. Je mi to líto, opravdu moc líto,ˮ šeptal nazpět Alex.

,,Neobviňuj se za něco, co jsi neudělal.ˮ

,,Mohl jsem tomu zabránit. Kdybych věděl, co otec chystá, mohl jsem ho přemluvit, zastavit ho.ˮ

,,Nic jsi nevěděl, takže jsi nic nemohl udělat. Neobviňuj se.ˮ

,,To se ti lehce řekne, ale zkus sám žít s tím, že tvůj otec donutí někoho zabít se a ty se pak musíš dívat, jak to zničilo celou jeho rodinu.ˮ

,,Není to tvoje vina. Věř mi, vím to.ˮ

,,Jak?ˮ zeptal se slabě Alex.

,,Kdyby byla, už bys tu nestál, protože bych tě dávno zabil.ˮ Alex se musel zasmát. ,,Co?ˮ podíval se na něj zmateně Hamish.

,,Ty si nějak fandíš, Opravdu si myslíš, že bys mě dokázal zabít.ˮ

,,Kdykoli a kdekoli.ˮ

,,Když myslíš.ˮ

,,Neštvi mě, když jsem ti zrovna odpustil.ˮ

,,Omlouvám se.ˮ

,,Ne. Už se prosím neomlouvej. Není to tvoje vina, ani moje.ˮ

Alex si povzdychnul, ale mlčel. Hamish se na něj povzbudivě usmál, a pak se podíval na hodinky.

,,Je mi líto, ale budu muset jít,ˮ omluvil se Hamish a odstoupil od Alexe.

,,V pořádku.ˮ

Hamish se s pokývnutím hlavy otočil a pomalu odcházel pryč.

,,Hamishi!ˮ zakřičel na něj na poslední chvíli Alex.

,,Ano?ˮ otočil se Hamish.

,,Kdybys cokoli potřeboval, prosím, řekni mi to. Chci se pokusit aspoň trochu napravit chyby svého otce.ˮ

,,Díky,ˮ přikývl opět Hamish a odešel. Alex zůstal stát mezi hroby. Byl překvapený Hamishovým chováním.

Mladší chlapec ho nevinil, dokonce měl pro něj pochopení. I když se ho zpočátku bál, nakonec se uvolnil a dokonce ho i objal. 

Hamish Watson-Holmes byl opravdu zajímavý člověk a Alex se nemohl dočkat, až ho znovu potká. I kdyby to pro něj neměl přichystaný osud, zařídí, aby opět mohl pohlédnout do chlapcových modrých očí.


	5. Cesta

Hamish si nemohl pomoci, ale neustále musel myslet na Alexe. Stále se mu v mysli vybavovaly ty smutné oči, za kterými se skrývalo tolik trápení a bolesti. Alex, který se za vše obviňoval, bral na sebe plnou zodpovědnost za činy svého otce a to mu bylo proboha kolik, patnáct? Šestnáct?

Vypadalo to, že Alex je jiný než jeho rodiče. Na druhou stranu to však Hamish nemohl s jistotou posoudit. Co když jeho otcové nebyli tak zlí? Co když nebyli špatní rodiče? I o jeho otci se přece říkalo, že je magor a přitom to byl úžasný otec, tak proč by nemohl psychopat Moriarty být také skvělý otec?

Hamish si unaveně povzdychnul a svalil se na pohovku ve stylu svého otce. Jak moc se chtěl s Alexem znovu setkat, jak moc chtěl, aby se vše vrátilo do pořádku. Jak moc si přál, aby byla jeho rodina zase kompletní. Některé věci, jsou ale nemožné ke splnění a vrátit mrtvé k životu je rozhodně jedním z nich.

…

Gregory byl opět ve své kanceláři a trápil se nad hromadou papírů. Nenáviděl papírování. Vždy ho nudilo, jenže od jisté doby ho přivádělo na špatné myšlenky.

Každý den v práci byl pro Gregoryho utrpení. Stále očekával, že do jeho kanceláře vletí Sherlock spolu s Johnem. Začne vyřvávat přes celý Scotland Yard o tom, jak chce případ a jak jsou všichni policisté idioti. I přestože ho Sherlock otravoval, dal by teď všechno za to, aby byl živý.

Protřel si oči, ve kterých se pomalu začaly formovat slzy. Bylo toho na něj moc. V práci se mu nedařilo, vyřešit případ mu někdy trvalo nechutně dlouho. Jeho kariéra visela na vlásku. Doma to nebylo o nic lepší. Mycroft se mu vyhýbal čím dál víc. Dotyky a polibky mezi nimi se stávaly vzácnějšími. Poslední polibek dostal od Mycrofta před týdnem. Poslední ,,Miluji tě“ slyšel před dvěma týdny.

Před Sherlockovou sebevraždou mu Mycroft každý den psal zamilované zprávy, ať už se jednalo o pouhé pozdravení do nového dne nebo nějaký romantický kompliment. Někdy mu dokonce i psal, když se nudil na schůzích. Nyní nic. Ani se mu neobtěžoval říct, když odjel na týden na služební cestu. 

Celý svět se mu rozpadal pod nohama. Bruslil na tenkém ledě, který pomalu, ale jistě, začal praskat. Jediné pravé uklidnění našel v cigaretách. Snažil se tak dlouho přestat, ale teď už na tom stejně nezáleželo. Neměl přátele, jeho přítelovi byl už zřejmě ukradený, byl neschopný. Už neměl za co bojovat.

Unaveně prásknul hlavou o stůl a nechal volně stékat slzy po jeho tvářích. Už měl toho dost. Ta bolest v jeho srdci byla příliš veliká a on nevěděl, jak se přes ni dostat. Možná, že mu Mycroft chtěl svým chováním něco naznačit. Nebylo to: ,,Můžeš za smrt mého bratra, nenávidím tě.ˮ, ale: ,,Můžeš za smrt mého bratra, nenávidím tě, sbal si věci a vypadni.ˮ.

Možná to bude nejlepší řešení, když se odstěhuje. Zítra se začne dívat po levných bytech. Třeba jeho starý byt bude stále volný a on se bude moct vrátit zpátky.

Setřel slzy a pokračoval v práci. Možná by bylo nejlepší, kdyby se vrátil zpět k svým rodičům do Francie. Bylo mu jedno, jak to nakonec skončí. Hlavně, když už nebude muset snášet Mycroftovy nenávistné pohledy.

…

Trvalo týden, než se Alex s Hamishem opět setkali. Jejich setkání proběhlo znovu na hřbitově. Alex, jako každý týden, seděl u pomníku svého otce a říkal mu novinky ze svého života, o bolesti, kterou jeho otec musel snášet. Nakonec vždy skončil na kolenou a prosil svého otce, že pokud je to jen další trik, ať ho okamžitě ukončí.

Hamishovi, který to omylem všechno slyšel, ho bylo líto. Nosil na ramenou obrovskou bolest. Bral na sebe vinu za všechny činy svého otce. Byl tak mladý, nebylo to vůči němu spravedlivé, aby se takto trápil.

Potichu si klekl vedle Alexe a položil mu ruku na rameno. Alex sebou překvapeně škubnul a upadnul na zadek. Stáhl s sebou i Hamishe. Oba chlapci nyní leželi na zemi a překvapeně se na sebe dívali.

,,Promiň, že jsem tě vyděsil,ˮ omluvil se Hamish, když se vzpamatoval.

,,V pořádku,ˮ řekl Alex a postavil se na nohy. Podal Hamishovi pomocnou ruku a Hamish ji s radostí přijal.

Oprášil si kalhoty a rozpačitě se na něj podíval. 

,,Nečekal jsem, že tě ještě někdy potkám,ˮ přiznal Alex po chvíli.

,,Říkal jsem ti, že ty za to nemůžeš.ˮ

,,Kdybych to věděl a něco udělal, nikdo by se netrápil. Můj otec by se neutápěl v alkoholu a ty a tvůj otec byste měli Holmese doma.ˮ

,,Možná by bylo lepší, kdybys místo lítosti myslel více na sebe a na svého otce.ˮ

,,Můj otec ublížil tolika lidem,ˮ povzdychl si Alex.

Hamish už toho měl opravdu moc. Napřáhl se a vlepil Alexovi facku.

,,Poslouchej mě, ty nadutý imbecile, to co udělal tvůj otec, udělal tvůj otec. Není to tvoje vina! Měl by ses teď více starat o sebe a o svého tátu, který trpí také! Vím, jak se cítíš, a chápu, že tě to musí bolet, ale brát na sebe činy tvého otce je naprostá hovadina! Ještě jednou, řekneš, že všechno je tvá vina, a já tě nakopu do zadku. Jasný?ˮ

Alex byl tak překvapený, že pouze přikývl.

,,Skvěle,ˮ vydechl Hamish a začal se hluboce vydýchávat. Přeci jen ječet na idiota dá dost zabrat.

Objal Alexe a starší chlapec mu objetí opětoval. 

,,Společně najdeme cestu, jak se s tím vypořádat. Slibuji,ˮ zašeptal Hamish a Alex mu věřil.

,,Věřím ti,ˮ přikývl. ,,Díky za tu facku.ˮ    

,,Kdykoli.ˮ

Poprvé, za dobu co se znali, se Alex usmál a přinutil tak i Hamishe k úsměvu.

Hamish ho pustil a posadil se na zem, Alex ho následoval a čekal, co má mladší chlapec v plánu. 

,,Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?ˮ zeptal se Hamish po chvíli opatrně a Alex přikývl. ,,Jaký byl vlastně Moriarty otec?ˮ

,,On byl… jiný. Učil mě věci, které by normální děti neměli umět.ˮ

,,Například?ˮ

,,Učil mě vyjednávat, vydírat, donutil mého tátu, aby mě naučil střílet. Měl jsem velmi zajímavé dětství. I tak musím říct, že byl skvělým otcem. Vždycky mi před spaním přečetl pohádku, vždy se staral, jestli jsem v pořádku. Byl ochotný ublížit každému, kdo mi ublíží. Dokázal se na mě naštvat, ale nikdy v životě na mě nevztáhnul ruku.ˮ

,,Kdybych nevěděl, o koho se jedná, nepoznal bych, že mluvíš o něm.ˮ

,,Vím, že si ho představuješ jako chladnokrevného zabijáka, ale on takový nebyl, pokud neměl svou psychopatickou náladu.ˮ

,,Psychopatickou náladu?ˮ

,,Nazýval jsem tak období, kdy chtěl všechny zabíjet a házet věci a lidi do vzduchu. Vždycky během něj míval šílené nápady. Tento poslední, byl jeho nejšílenějším.ˮ

,,Zabil se, aby donutil mého otce k sebevraždě.ˮ

Alex přikývl a přitáhl si k sobě kolena. Vypadal tak zranitelně.

,,Myslel jsem si, že brzy se svou prací skončí, že se třeba s taťkem přestěhují na venkov a budou spolu šťastní. Místo toho se zabil. Nenávidím ho za to. Nenávidím svého otce. A sebe nenávidím za nenávist, kterou chovám ke svému otci. Chápu, že si asi myslíš, že už plácám hovadiny, ale já-”

Než stihl Alex dopovědět svou myšlenku, Hamish mu lehce položil ruku na rameno.

,,Nedělej si starosti se svými pocity. Je to pro nás oba těžké, ale pro tebe více. Nechci, aby ses tak ničil. Ničí mi to srdce.”

Alex se chvíli na Hamishe díval překvapeně, poté však se slabým úsměvem položil svou ruku na Hamishovu.

,,Kdybych byl někdo jiný, měl bych u tebe šanci?” zeptal se.

,,Ne,” zavrtěl Hamish. Alexovou tváří se mihla bolest. Hamish se pousmál. ,,Líbíš se mi takový, jaký jsi.”

Alex na Hamishe překvapeně hleděl. Pak se ale opět uvolnil.

,,Půjdeš tedy se mnou příští sobotu na procházku? Tentokrát ne po hřbitově.”

,,S radostí,” přikývl Hamish a propletl své a Alexovy prsty.

Alex mu s úsměvem lehce stisknul ruku a jako správný gentleman ji něžně políbil.  

,,Přijdu pro tebe.”

,,Budu se těšit.”  

 


	6. Naděje

Alex se ze hřbitova vrátil domů, jen aby našel svého otce s flaškou v ruce. Tentokrát se v něm však něco zlomilo. Už nedokázal sledovat, jak si jeho otec bere pomalu život. Nechtěl proboha skončit jako sirotek, ne když měl takového úžasného rodiče, kterému mohl zachránit život.

Alex přišel ke svému otci a prudce mu lahev vytrhl z rukou. Sebastian se na něj překvapeně podíval, byla to jeho první lahev a on byl stále střízlivý. Nechápal, co se děje, ale když uviděl slzy v synových očích, začínal chápat, co se děje.

,,Prosím, už s tím přestaň,” zaprosil Alex tiše.

,,Alexi.”

,,Nechci, aby ses jednoho dne upil. Stačí, že jsem ztratil jednoho rodiče, nechci nyní ztratit i toho druhého.”

,,Pomáhá mi to vyrovnat se s jeho smrtí.”

,,Zatím co tě to samo zabíjí. Co budu dělat, až umřeš i ty? Odpověz mi, co budu dělat, až tu budu sám, protože oba mí rodiče si vzali život?!” křičel Alex.

Pro Sebastiana to bylo jako probuzení ze snu. Ztratil sice manžela, ale ještě pořád měl syna, o kterého se musel starat. Nemůže dopustit, aby se z něj stal ožrala. 

Alex měl pravdu a Sebastan si teprve teď začal uvědomovat, že musí změnit své chování. V jeho srdci byla stále hluboká propast, kterou způsobila Jimova smrt, ale musí se změnit. Kam to chce dotáhnout, když každý den bude opitý? Navíc opravdu chce, aby Jimova celoživotní práce přišla vniveč? Někdo se přece musí postarat o Jimovu síť a jejich syna. A kdo jiný by to měl udělat než on?

,,Tati, prosím, přestaň s tím. Prosím, udělej to pro mě.”

Alex plakal a ani Sebastianovy oči nezůstaly suché.

,,Promiň, Lexi, omlouvám se.  Odpusť mi to, prosím.”

Sebastian si svého syna přitáhl do náruče. Věděl, že nebude těžké seknout s alkoholem. Nikdy to nebylo o alkoholu, ale o bolesti, kterou mu způsobila Jimova smrt. Klíčem ke všemu byla Jimova smrt. Když se s ní smíří, jeho mysl se začne velmi pomalu uzdravovat. Pomalu, ale začne.

,,Slibuju, že s tím přestanu, ale budu potřebovat tvou pomoc.”

Sebastian to nerad přiznával, ale sám to nezvládne. Snad s pomocí svého syna se oba dostanou přes Jimovu smrt a začnou si být opět blízcí.

,,Začneme znovu,” navrhl Sebastian. Alex s úsměvem přikývl a setřel si slzy.

Sebastian ho pustil a podíval se na neotevřené lahve, které stále byly na stole. 

,,Pomoz mi je vyhodit a pak půjdeme spát.”

Společně vzali alkohol a vyhodili ho do koše. Poté se oba odebrali do svých pokojů. Alex se šel ještě vykoupat.

Později toho večera, když usínal a přemýšlel nad událostmi toho dne, byl rád za pokroky, které udělal. Spřátelil se s Hamishem a pozval ho na procházku a co bylo hlavní, začal konečně dělat něco pro svého otce.

…

Greg celé dopoledne ležel v posteli a zíral na strop. Užíval si poslední okamžiky, které stráví v tomto domě, v této posteli. Už předchozího dne zavolal své staré domovní, která mu s radostí nabídla jeho starý byt. Domluvili se a Greg se rozhodnul, že už se tam dnes vrátí.

Mycroft už brzy ráno odešel do práce. Vzbudil i Grega, ten ovšem předstíral spánek. Před pár měsíci by ho před odchodem políbil na čelo, dnes nic takového neudělal. Jen to utvrdilo Grega v jeho rozhodnutí.  Odstěhuje se, dají si na chvíli pokoj a pak začnou řešit rozvod. Mycroftovi bude bez něho líp.

Poté, co Mycroft odešel, se Greg pokusil usnout, ale bylo to těžké, když ho trápilo tolik věcí. Zůstal tedy jen nečinně zírat do stropu. Kolem poledne konečně vstal a ustlal postel. Odešel do kuchyně, kde si udělal pozdní snídani. Vše dělal pomalu, užíval si poslední okamžiky strávené v jejich domě, tedy spíš Mycroftově domě. Kromě jeho oblečení a pár dalších věcí, mu tu nic nepatřilo. Mycroft se nespokojil s ničím, co nebylo kvalitní.

Jakmile se nasnídal, převlékl se a začal si balit své věci. Brzy byla půlka jejich společné skříně prázdná, v koupelně zůstal jen jeden kartáček a nikde nebyla ani stopa po jeho levných šamponech. Nezůstala tu po něm jediná stopa. Bolelo to.

…

Anthea sledovala na obrazovce svého počítače dění v domě svého šéfa a málem dostala infarkt. Co to proboha Greg dělal? Proč si balil věci? Proč odcházel? Co se sakra stalo?

Profesionální asistentka by se do takových záležitostí nepletla, ale ona už dávno tuto hranici překročila. Rychle se zvedla ze židle a běžela do Mycroftovy kanceláře. Mycroft seděl nad nějakými papíry. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu, když vrazila do jeho kancelář jako tajfun.

,,Děje se něco?” zeptal se.

,,Ne. Stalo se něco mezi tebou a Gregem?”

,,Ne. Tedy aspoň si na nic nevzpomínám, proč?”

,,Pokud se mezi vámi opravdu nic nestalo, pak mě opravdu zajímá, proč si balí všechny svoje věci do kufru.”

,,Cože?!” Mycroft překvapením vstal ze židle. 

,,Nedělám si legraci. Balí si opravdu všechno. Co se mezi vámi děje?”

Mycroft byl v takovém šoku, že jí nedokázal odpovědět. Brzy se však vzpamatoval. 

,,Okamžitě mi přivolej auto, musím rychle domů.”

Anthea jen přikývla a rychle napsala zprávu Mycroftovu řidiči. 

O pět minut později Mycroft seděl v autě a netrpělivě ťukal prsty o své stehno. V hlavě měl jen jediné, musí se dostat domů dřív, než Gregory odejde.

…

Gregory měl všechny věci sbalené a naskládané v autě, ještě jednou se porozhlédl, jestli tu něco nenechal. Když se ujistil, že má vše, obul se a navlékl si bundu. Měl to štěstí, že zrovna v té chvíli dovnitř vletěl Mycroft. Byl udýchaný a jeho oči byly rozšířené překvapením.

,,Gregory,” zašeptal slabě, jako kdyby nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co se právě děje. ,,Kam jdeš?”

,,Stěhuju se pryč,” odpověděl Gregory a měl co dělat, aby se nesložil.

,,Ale, ale proč?” 

,,Je to tak lepší pro nás oba. Bude lepší, když to skončíme.”

,,O čem to pro boha mluvíš?”

,,Nemysli si, že jsem naprosto slepý, Mycrofte!” zakřičel Greg. ,,Nemysli si, že nevím, že mě nenávidíš! Nemysli si, že nevím, že mě viníš ze smrti svého bratra! Chováš se ke mně, jako kdybych vůbec neexistoval. Vyhýbáš se mi, trávíš víc času v kanceláři než se mnou. Já už to nedokážu vydržet, Mycrofte. Nedokážu žít s tím, že mě můj manžel nenávidí.”

,,Gregory,” zašeptal opět Mycroft. Nedošlo mu, co svým odměřeným chováním způsobuje. Chtěl se jen držet dál, aby něco nevyzradil. Nedošlo mu, že se jeho manžel viní ze smrti jeho bratra. ,,Neodcházej, prosím.”

,,Je mi to líto, dělám pro nás to nejlepší. I když nevím, jestli pro tebe bude nějaký rozdíl, když tu nebudu.”

,,Gregory, já ale,” chtěl se bránit Mycroft, ale Greg jen zavrtěl hlavou. 

,,Bude nejlepší, když o všem popřemýšlíme, pak můžeme začít řešit rozvod.”

,,Gregory, ne!”

,,Sbohem, Mycrofte.” 

Greg pomalu odešel pryč a nechal Mycrofta stát v chodbě. Celou dobu si opakoval, že pro ně dělá jen to nejlepší. Se slzami očích došel až na parkoviště, kde nasedl do svého auta a odjel ke svému starému bytu. 

Mycroft se mezitím svalil na kolena a zíral před sebe. Gregory byl pryč. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit, ale byla to pravda, jeho Gregory byl pryč.

Roztřesenou rukou vytáhl z kapsy u svého saka mobil a zavolal prvnímu číslu v seznamu kontaktů. Mobil chvíli zvonil, pak jej někdo zvedl.

_ ,,Ano, drahý bratře?” _

,,Musíš se vrátit domů.”

_ ,,Mám tu ještě práci.” _

,,Tak si s ní pospěš.”

_ ,,Nemůžu.” _

,,Sherlocku, na kolenou tě prosím, vrať se co nejdříve domů.”

_ ,,Dobře, budu se snažit.” _

,,Děkuji.”

_ ,,Nemáš zač.” _

Sherlock ukončil hovor a nechal Mycrofta svým vlastním myšlenkám. Byly černé jako noc, kdy Gregoryho poprvé poznal.


	7. Láska

Dalšího dne se Alex s Hamishem opět setkali na hřbitově. Posadili se na zem a mluvili o svém dnu, o situaci doma a o věcech, které měli společné. Bylo příjemné si s někým jen tak povídat, zapomenout na bolest, která sžírala jejich nitro.

Oba dva v tom druhém našli zalíbení, cítili, jak kdyby je k sobě něco přitahovalo, a že to nebyl pouhý žal. 

Když tu teď seděli, Alex vzal do ruky Hamishovu ruku a propletl s ním prsty. Hamish se na něj překvapeně podíval. Nakonec se jen usmál a jemně jeho ruku stiskl.

,,Děkuji ti,ˮ začal Hamish a upoutal tak na sebe Alexovu pozornost. ,,Děkuji ti, že tady pro mě jsi.ˮ

Alex se na něj dlouze zadíval.

,,Nemáš mi za co děkovat. Nebýt tebe, zešílel bych. Jeden rodič mrtvý, jeden věčně ožralý. Potřeboval jsem někoho, kdo by mi ukázal cestu ven z tohohle šílenství. Připomněl mi, kdo vlastně jsem,ˮ řekl a v Hamishových očích něco zazářilo.

Alex dostal chuť ho políbit. Udělal to. Nahnul se a něžně přitiskl své rty na Hamishovy. Bylo to jen lehké dotknutí, jako by se bál, že udělal něco špatně, nebo že je to pouhý sen.

Hamish však obmotal své ruce kolem jeho krku a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. Alex se usmál a položil své ruce na Hamishův útlý pas. 

,,Prosím, neopusť mě, nikdy.ˮ

,,Neopustím tě, přísahám.ˮ 

Oba v této chvíli pochopili jednu věc. Získali další osobu, za kterou stálo bojovat.

…

Stala se z toho jejich tradice. Každý den na večer se scházeli před hřbitovem a dlouho do noci si povídali. Byli si neuvěřitelně blízcí, sdíleli svá trápení a navzájem se podporovali. Být s tím druhým, bylo jako útěk do ráje. Konečně našli klid. Našli někoho, kdo je pomalu, ale jistě zachraňoval a tahal je z té mizérie, do které upadli. Bohužel to samé se nedalo říct o jejích otcích, kteří na tom nebyli dobře i přes podporu jejich synů.

Sebastian si začal všímat toho, že je jeho syn šťastný pokaždé, když se vrátí domů. Září jako sluníčko a Sebastian není hloupý. Je mu jasné, že si někoho našel, někoho s kým může sdílet své strasti a bolesti. Byl za svého syna šťastný. Někdo mu konečně hodil záchranné lano a on pomalu šplhal ze smutku. Pořád měl v očích bolest, ale nyní v nich měl i lásku.

Když se jednou večer Alex vracel zpátky, Sebastian na něj počkal. Seděl v křesle a trpělivě na Alexe čekal. Bylo na čase, aby si mezi sebou všechno vyříkali.

Alex vešel do bytu a byl překvapený, když viděl svého otce. Normálně na něho nečekal a většinou spal, když se Alex vracel domů.

,,Tati?ˮ

,,Alexi, posaď se.ˮ

Alex se posadil naproti němu a čekal, co jeho otec řekne.

,,Tak kdo je to?ˮ

,,Kdo je kdo?ˮ nechápal Alex.

,,Ten člověk, co tě dělá tak šťastným.ˮ 

,,To to jde tak poznat?ˮ zeptal se a jeho tváře zčervenaly.

,,Alexi, víš, že mi můžeš všechno říct. Nechci pro tebe nic jiného, než abys byl šťastný. Vím, že je to pro nás momentálně těžké období, ale chci, abys byl aspoň ty šťastný.ˮ

,,Jsi si jistý, že to chceš slyšet?ˮ

,,Myslím, že už není nic, co by mě mohlo šokovat nebo naštvat.ˮ

,,Fajn,ˮ přikývl Alex a zhluboka se nadechl. ,,Hamish Watson-Holmes.ˮ

,,Dobře, beru zpět. Existuje něco, co by mě mohlo šokovat.ˮ

Alex se podíval na svého otce, ten však byl naprosto klidný a jeho koutky stoupaly nahoru.

,,Kdyby se toho dožil tvůj otec, šílel by vzteky.ˮ

,,Nebýt jeho smrti, nikdy bychom se s Hamishem nesetkali.ˮ

Sebastian přikývl.

,,Je na tebe ten chlapec hodný.ˮ

,,Ano, Hamish je jiný, než jsem si myslel. Drží se sice dál od společnosti, ale je klidný a hodný, i když občas sarkastický. Jde vidět, že i Watson na něm zanechal velký vliv.ˮ

,,Dokud ti neublíží, nemám proti němu nic. Jsem rád, že aspoň ty jsi našel nějaké štěstí.ˮ

,,Co budeme dělat s otcovou organizací?ˮ

,,Chci pokračovat v jeho práci, ale jiným způsobem. Už žádné zbytečné zabíjení nevinných obětí. Jen těch, co si to zaslouží.ˮ

,,Budeš i ty hledat štěstí?ˮ zeptal se Alex.

Sebastian se na něj jen smutně usmál.

,,Jim byl moje největší štěstí, kterého se nikdy nevzdám. Po svém boku nechci nikoho jiného než jeho. I když je mrtvý, budu ho milovat navěky, jak jsem vždy sliboval.ˮ

Alex opětoval jeho smutný úsměv.

,,No nic, běž spát, ráno vstáváš do školy a já nechci, abys přišel pozdě.ˮ

,,Ale-ˮ

,,Žádné ale.ˮ

Alex se otráveně zvednul. Byl skoro pryč z obýváku, když se zastavil a podíval se na svého otce.

,,Tati, slib mi prosím, že přestaneš pít.ˮ

,,Budu se snažit, zlatíčko.ˮ

Alex přikývl a vydal se do svého pokoje. 

Sebastian ještě hodnou chvíli seděl v křesle a hrál si se svým snubním prstýnkem.

,,Jime, ty idiote,ˮ pomyslel si smutně.

Nakonec se však zvednul a došel do kuchyně. Otevřel skříňku, která sloužila jako jeho zásobárna alkoholu, a všechno odtamtud vyházel.

Alex začal znovu žít a on udělá to samé. Musel přeci splnit Jimovo přání.

_ ,,Tygře?ˮ zeptal se Jim, když spolu leželi v posteli po jejich kole divokého milování. _

_ ,,Ano, zlato?ˮ _

_ ,,Uvažoval si někdy, co se stane, až jeden z nás umře?ˮ _

_ ,,Ne. Smrt totiž nemám v plánu. A ani ty ne.ˮ _

_ ,,Jestli se mi někdy něco stane, musíš se postarat o našeho syna a taky o naši organizaci. Tvořil jsem ji až příliš dlouho na to, aby byla zničena.ˮ _

_ ,,Přísahám, že až k tomu jednou dojde, udělám, co chceš. Na přemýšlení o smrti máme ještě času dost.ˮ _

_ ,,Hodný tygr.ˮ _

_ ,,Hodný Jimmy, miluju tě.ˮ _

_ ,,A já tebe, Sebby.ˮ _

To byla jeho poslední společná noc s Jimem. Dalšího dne si prostřelil hlavu. Kdyby to věděl, miloval by se s ním celou noc a neustále mu říkal, jak moc ho miluje. Snažil by se vychutnat jejich poslední společné okamžiky.

Jenže o Jimových plánech nevěděl, dokud nebylo pozdě.


	8. Schůzka

Hamish prohledával svou skříň a hledal nějaké oblečení, ve kterém by vypadal přijatelně, ale přitom ne příliš nastrojeně. Něco jednoduchého, ale přitom elegantního. Po dlouhém hledání našel černé kalhoty, tmavě modré tričko bez potisku a černý svetr. Vše dovršil modrou šálou, kterou mu kdysi dal jeho otec. Se smutkem ve tváři si ji omotal kolem krku. 

Pohlédl do zrcadla, které měl v pokoji, a chvíli do něj jen tak zíral. Děsilo ho, jak moc byl svému otci podobný. Byl jako jeho kopie. Nechtěl si ani představit, jaké to muselo být pro jeho tátu. Jeho syn vypadal jako jeho mrtvý manžel. Kdyby byl v pozici svého táty, asi by zešílel.

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou, snažil se vytřepat všechny nepříjemné myšlenky, které ho v tuto chvíli pronásledovaly. Dnešek si chtěl užít bez jakýchkoli nepříjemných myšlenek. Dopřeje sobě a Alexovi klid, který oba tak zoufale potřebují. Smrt jejich rodičů nechají aspoň pro jednou v klidu.

Oblékl se a odešel ze svého pokoje. Dole v obýváku ležel jeho táta na pohovce a díval se na televizi. Zvědavě zvedl hlavu, když si všiml, že jeho jediný syn vešel do místnosti.

,,Páni, Misho, sluší ti to. Jdeš někam?”

Hamish přikývl.

,,Mám schůzku.”

,,Tak takhle tomu dnešní mládež říká? Schůzka? Nemyslíš spíš rande?” usmál se John. Hamishe okamžitě prozradil ruměnec, který se objevil na jeho tváři.

,,Není to nic vážného,” pokrčil rameny.

,,Ale brzy může být. Tak o koho jde?”

,,Neznáš ho,” zavrtěl Hamish hlavou.

John s sebou lehce trhnul, když uslyšel ,,ho“, ale nakonec se jen na svého syna povzbudivě usmál.

,,Až si budeš chtít o tom popovídat, můžeš za mnou kdykoli přijít.”

,,Já vím. Díky, tati.”

Hamish přešel ke svému tátovi a objal ho. John ho pevně sevřel. 

,,Běž a užij si života, zlatíčko. Aspoň jeden z nás by si měl užívat štěstí, když už mu ho život nabízí.”

,,Tati,” zašeptal smutně Hamish.

,,Vím, že to tak nevypadá, ale už si pomalu začínám zvykat, že Sherlock není vedle mě. Bolí mě to a ještě dlouhou dobu bude, ale postupně se vše zlepšuje. Hamishi, nechci, abys prožíval i moji bolest. Máš toho sám dost.”

Hamishovy začaly téct slzy.

,,Neplakej, Misho, ubíjí mě to.” 

Hamish slabě přikývl a hřbetem ruky si setřel slzy, které padaly na jeho bělostnou tvář.

,,Přestaň plakat a raději se převleč, ať nepřijdeš pozdě.”

Hamish opět jen přikývl a odtáhl se. Protřel si oči a snažil se uklidnit. 

,,Tak to je můj chlapec. Běž si opláchnout obličej a užij si dnešní ven, jak nejvíce můžeš. Slib mi to.”

,,Slibuji, tati.”

,,Tak běž.”

Hamish se usmál a odběhl do koupelny. John se za ním usmíval, jenže jeho úsměv se pomalu měnil do bolestné grimasy.

…

Hamish, obutý, oblečený a bez červených očí, vyšel ven a okamžitě uviděl Alexe. Alex na něj čekal opřený o sloup. Jakmile si Hamishe všiml, usmál se na něj. Hamish jeho úsměv opětoval a zamířil k němu.

,,Můžeme jít?” zeptal se, když k němu Hamish přišel.

,,Ano.” 

Alex vzal jednu Hamishovu ruku a políbil její hřbet. Hamish se začervenal, ale Alex se jen usmíval.

,,Pojď,” pokynul a stále se spojenýma rukama je vedl pryč z Baker Street. 

…

Greg se pomalu zabydloval ve svém starém bytě. Byl rád, že vše zůstalo ve stavu, v kterém byt opouštěl. I přes to musel v celém bytě poutírat prach a opět si ho přizpůsobit svým potřebám. Teprve pak mohl začít vybalovat svůj nudný život z krabic.

Nemohl uvěřit, že se opět stěhuje. Když se stěhoval k Mycroftovi, slíbil si, že to bude poslední stěhování v jeho životě. Jak se ukázalo, neměl takové věci předpokládat. Jen se mu to vymstilo.

Netrvalo mu ani čtyři hodiny, aby vše vybalil. Nyní seděl u kuchyňského stolku a snažil se nějak zabavit. Nejraději by zavolal Johnovi, ale nedokázal se svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi podívat do očí, ne s ním ještě probírat problémy. Zabil Johnovi manžela, nezasloužil si jeho přátelství. 

Od Sherlockovy smrti spolu moc nemluvili, Greg se Johnovi snažil vyhýbat a John se snažil vyrovnat se smrtí svého manžela. Oba měli problémů až nad hlavu. 

Mohl zavolat Sally nebo Andersonovi, ale ti by začali na Holmese nadávat a o to on nestál. Tím jeho seznam přátel končil. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak mizerně. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak sám.

…

Alex zavedl Hamishe do své oblíbené kavárny, kde jim oběma koupil pití a něco sladkého k zakousnutí. 

Hamish se v životě ještě tak moc nebavil. Alex byl výborný společník a konečně někdo, kdo s ním měl spoustu věcí společného a kdo četl stejně moc jako on. Bavili se spolu o všem možném a stále měli tolik věcí, o kterých si ještě mohli popovídat. Hamish byl nadšený a aniž si toho sám všiml, celou dobu se usmíval jako sluníčko. A Alex se usmíval stejně, ne-li ještě více.

Po dvou hodinách, které v kavárně strávili, si udělali hodinovou procházku po okolí. 

Bylo to Hamishovo nejlepší odpoledne v životě. Škoda, že muselo skončit.

…

Kolem sedmé hodiny odpoledne se opět vrátili na Baker Street a Hamish si s povzdechem uvědomil, že jejich dnešní schůzka je u konce. 

,,Děkuju ti za dnešní odpoledne, Misho,” usmál se Alex a pohladil Hamishe po červené tváři.

,,Ne, to já děkuju tobě.”

Alexův úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

,,Budu rád, když si to někdy budeme moci zopakovat.”

,,I já.”

,,Dobrou noc, Misho.”

,,Dobrou, Alexi.”  

Než se Hamish otočil, aby odešel domů, Alex se sklonil a políbil ho na tvář. Pak vzal jednu Hamishovu ruku a do dlaně mu vložil lísteček.

,,Kdybys něco potřeboval, zavolej mi.”

,,Děkuji.”

A pak Hamish udělal něco, co ani jeden z nich neočekával. Natáhl se na špičkách a políbil Alexe na rty. S úsměvem pak utekl domů. Než se však za ním zavřely dveře, mrkl na Alexe.

Alex ještě chvíli zůstal překvapeně stát na chodníku, ale pak se jen poťouchle usmál a šel domů. Opravdu, dnešní den nemohl být lepší.

…

Mycroft ležel na jejich společné posteli s hlavou zabořenou do Gregoryho polštáře. Byla to jediná věc, která tu po něm zbyla, jeho vůně.

Věděl, že se ke Gregorymu choval odtažitě, ale nikdy si neuvědomil, jak se musí Gregory cítit. Dělal to vše jen proto, aby udržel bratrovo tajemství. Kontaktoval ho a doufal, že se co nejdříve vrátí. Potřeboval Gregorymu říct skutečný důvod jeho chování, potřeboval ho co nejdříve prosit o odpuštění. Nedokázal si představit život bez Gregory. Pokud ovšem brzy něco neudělá, bude s tím muset žít do konce života.

Pomohl svému bratrovi, teď doufal, že jeho bratr pomůže jemu. 

Jedna jediná událost a tolik zničených životů, nebyl život zajímavý?


	9. Návrat

Mycroft se utápěl v depresích. Život bez Gregoryho byl prázdný a bezcenný. Nebylo nic lepšího, než když se po dlouhém pracovním dni vrátil domů a přivítal ho Gregory objetím nebo sladkým polibkem. Uvědomoval si, že všechno je to nakonec jeho vina. Odstrkoval od sebe Gregoryho, až ho odstrčil úplně. Ztratil ho svou vlastní vinou, svou vlastní hloupostí.

Přestal počítat noci, které strávil zíráním na Gregoryho část postele či nošením jeho oblečení, které Greg zapomněl v prádelním koši. Byly to jediné předměty, které poukazovaly na to, že Gregory tu jednou bydlel a snad bude bydlet zas.

Jediné, co ho mohlo z jeho zoufalství zachránit, byl Sherlockův návrat. Pokud by Gregorymu vysvětlil důvod svého chování, možná by mu Gregory odpustil a vrátil se zpátky. Jenže možná by ho nenáviděl ještě víc a nadobro ho opustil.

Měl naději a držel se ji tak pevně, jak to jen šlo.

…

Mycroft zrovna pracoval na nějakých papírech, když se dveře do jeho kanceláře prudce a otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil jeho drahý bratr. Na tváři mu hrál úšklebek a Mycroft měl poprvé po dlouhé době chuť ho praštit do obličeje.

,,Proč si mě tak nutně potřeboval, bratře?” zeptal se Sherlock a svalil se do křesla naproti Mycroftovi. 

,,Musíš se vrátit,” odpověděl jednoduše Mycroft.

Sherlock se pozorně zadíval na svého bratra. Měl pod očima černé kruhy, byl strnulý a bylo evidentní, že ho něco příšerně trápilo a že on byl nejspíše klíčem v řešení Mycroftových problémů. Ať se dělo cokoli, Mycroft byl z toho velmi špatný a Sherlock mu toho dlužil tolik, že byl odhodlaný udělat cokoli, o co jej jeho bratr požádá.

,,Proč? Co se stalo?”

,,Nedokážu dál lhát Johnovi ani Hamishovi.”

Sherlock přimhouřil oči.

,,Ale to není jediný důvod. Kdyby byl, už bys mě zavolal dávno. O co jde, Mycrofte?”  

Mycroft si povzdychl a nepřítomně přejel prsty po svém snubním prstýnku. Sherlock jeho pohyby pozorně sledoval.

,,Udělal jsem chybu. Gregory...Gregory se trápil, myslel, že tvá smrt je jeho vina. Myslel, že kdyby se tehdy postavil svým nadřízeným, ty bys mohl žít.”

,,Je to idiot? Kdyby to udělal, mohl být bez práce a já potřebuju někoho, kdo mi bude nosit případy.”

Mycroft Sherlockův komentář moudře ignoroval a pokračoval dál.

,,Bylo těžké mu lhát, a tak jsem se od něj začal pomalu oddalovat. Trávil jsem více času v kanceláři a na služebních cestách. Měl jsem moc práce a přestal jsem Gregoryho vnímat. Stydím se za sebe. Přestal jsem mu říkat, že ho miluju. Přestal jsem ho líbat, nikdy jsem na něj nečekal až přijde z práce. Přehnal jsem to a odstrčil ho od sebe až moc. Před týdnem se odstěhoval. Jedna košile, Sherlocku, to je to, co po něm v našem domě zbylo.”

Mycroft měl v očích slzy a Sherlockovi ho bylo líto. Věděl, že svým odchodem zničí Johna a Hamishe, nikdy ale nevzal v úvahu, jaký to bude mít dopad na Mycrofta a Grega. Greg byl za něj až přehnaně zodpovědný, vědomí, že ho nemohl ochránit, muselo být pro Grega zdrcující. 

Sherlock si připadal jako idiot, že na to nikdy nepomyslel. Byl ale odhodlaný svému bratrovi a Gregovi pomoc. Dlužil to Mycroftovi.

,,Vrátím se, stejně už jsem udělal, co se dalo. Promluvím s Gregem, ale nejprve si musím srovnat vlastní rodinu.”

,,Děkuji, Sherlocku,” přikývl Mycroft a v duchu zoufale doufal, že to vyjde.

,,Zkus mu zavolat a promluvit si s ním, ukaž mu, že o něj opravdu stojíš,” radil Sherlock a vysloužil si tak nadmíru překvapený pohled od Mycrofta.

Mycroft vděčně přikývl a Sherock odešel.

…

John seděl ve své ordinaci a plně si užíval krátké přestávky, která mu byla poskytnuta. Nevyspal se dobře, a aby toho nebylo málo, měl rovna dneska nejvíce pacientů. Život ho musí opravdu nenávidět.

Unaveně si promnul oči a doufal, že u brzy bude moci jít domů, kde na něj bude čekat teplý byt a teplá večeře. Hamish byl tak laskavý, že kdykoli on musel pracovat přesčasy, Hamish mu něco uvařil, aby neměl hlad.

Navíc teď, když si Hamish sám našel přítele, začal být šťastnější a ještě víc se snažil svému tátovi zpříjemnit a zjednodušit život. Jeho snahy byly marné, to ale neznamená, že je John neoceňoval.

Deset minut, které dostal na přestávku, rychle uběhlo a on se musel vrátit zpět k práci. Jen o minutu později se ozvalo zaklepání a dovnitř někdo vstoupil, John byl skloněný nad papíry, takže nevěděl, o koho se jedná. Jenže hlas, který se následně ozval, by poznal kdekoli.

,,Víš, že bys neměl tak pracovat. Jsi pak děsně utahaný a není s tebou žádná sranda.”

John naprosto ztuhnul a velmi pomalu se k němu otočil. Myslel si, že se mu to jen zdá, když se ale podíval do těch tolik známých ocelově modrých očí, věděl, že to není sen.

,,She—Sherlocku?” řekl John nevěřícně.

Sherlock přikývl, aby mu potvrdil, že se mu toto v žádném případě nezdá.

John vstal ze židle a velmi pomalu k němu šel. Čekal polibek, ale to se spletl. Asi patnáctkrát se spletl.

…

Hamish se vracel ze školy zpět domů, celou cestu si psal s Alexem, který mu neustále lichotil a snažil se ho rozesmát. Usmíval se proto jako zamilovaná puberťačka. Kromě Alexe přemýšlel nad tím, co udělá tátovi na večeři. Jenže jen chvilkově, pak jeho mysl opět zaplnil Alex.

S očima hypnotizujícíma obrazovku telefonu vešel dovnitř do obýváku.

,,Hamishi, jsem rád, že jsi doma,” řekl John a Hamish překvapeně zvedl hlavu. 

Jeho táta byl doma, proč?

,,Tati, co děláš tak brzo doma?”

John se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale než stačil něco říct, do obýváku vešel Sherlock s kapesníkem přitisknutým k nosu, zatímco druhou rukou si přidržoval led na fialových tvářích.

,,T-Tati?!” vyjekl Hamish.

,,Oh, Hamishi, jak se máš?” usmál se na něj Sherlock. John, který stále seděl v křesle, ho probodával pohledem.

Hamish se dvakrát nadechl, nakonec se mu jen protočili oči a on se v bezvědomí svalil na zem. 

,,Ty víš, jak na lidi, Sherlocku. Nejprve mě donutíš zmlátit tě a pak našeho syna uvedeš do bezvědomí,” povzdychl si John.

Sherlock nehybně stál na místě a zmateně se díval na svého syna. John k němu přešel a trochu ho propleskal po tvářích.

,,Misho? Slyšíš mě? Misho, probuď se!”

Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se Hamish vzbudil. 

,,Tati, ale jak?” ptal se zmateně Hamish.

,,Ano, Sherlocku, jak?”

,,Myslím, že vám dlužím vysvětlení,” povzdychl si Sherlock.

,,O tom ani nepochybuj,” odsekl John a pomohl Hamishovi na pohovku, aby si mohl lehnout a vzpamatovat se.

Sherlock i John si sedli do křesel a Sherlock začal vyprávět.


	10. Vysvětlení

,,Moriarty se mnou rozehrál hru. Bohužel jsem nevěděl, jak moc daleko chce až zajít, aby vyhrál. Nejprve na mne svalil vinu za některé své činy, chtěl mě potopit a to se mu skoro i podařilo. Pozval mě na střechu nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje k ukončení naší hry. Začínal jsem tušit, o co mu jde, a proto jsem s Mycroftem vymyslel plán, jak celu tuto hru přežít.”

,,Mycroft? Mycroft v tom jel taky?!” zeptal se nevěřícně John.

,,Ano, všechno ti povím, Johne. Teď ale zpět k nemocnici. Moriarty mi vyhrožoval, že zabije každého, na kom mi záleží, pokud ze střechy neskočím. Zabil by vás, měl na vás namířené snipery. S Mycroftem jsme vymysleli třináct únikových východů a já podle svého uvážení vybral ten nejlepší. Moriarty si prostřelil hlavu a mně nezbývalo nic jiného, než skočit. Napsal jsem Mycroftovi krycí jméno plánu a čekal, až se všichni postaví na svá místa.”

,,A až já přijedu,” odfrkl si John.

,,Nevěřil bys, že jsem opravdu mrtvý, a to by pro tebe bylo opravdu nebezpečné. Ano, počkal jsem, až přijedeš a pak se plán spustil do pohybu. Zabavil jsem tě a ostatní mezi tím připravovali scénu. Když jsem skočil, srazil tě cyklista, aby nám poskytl víc času. Molly v tom jela taky a z okna vyhodila mrtvolu, která mi byla podobná. Já zatím dopadl do nafukovací matrace. Rychle jsem se přemístil a nahradil mrtvolu na zemi. Mí společníci rozlili po zemi krev a namaskovali mě tak, abych vypadal mrtvý.”

,,A kdes byl celou tu dobu?!”

,,Snažil jsem se rozbít Moriartho síť. Podařilo se mi to, ale ne úplně. Musel jsem se vrátit do Londýna, Mycroft mě zavolal zpátky kvůli něčemu důležitému.”

,,Opravdu? Co je důležitější než rodina, že ses vrátil zpátky?”

Sherlock se smutně podíval na svého manžela, který překypoval zlostí.

,,Johne, jde o Mycrofta a Grega. Chápu, že jsi na něho naštvaný, ale tolik toho pro mě udělal, že jsem se musel vrátit zpět. Nebýt něj už jsem kolikrát mrtvý. Navíc tohle bylo opravdu důležité.”

,,Co se děje?” zeptal se Hamish, který byl doteď zticha.

,,Greg se od Mycrofta před týdnem odstěhoval. Na Mycrofta toho bylo moc a nevědomě od sebe odstrkoval Grega. Greg se neustále vinil za mou smrt a myslel si, že ho viní i Mycroft, nezvládl to a odstěhoval se. Jsou to idioti, ale zaslouží si být spolu.”

,,Nevěděl jsem, že Greg se odstěhoval.”

,,Není to něco, čím by se Mycroft chlubil. Je z toho opravdu špatný a já ho nerad vidím v takovém stavu. Chci se pokusit napravit to, co můj bratr pokazil.”

John se chtěl na Sherlocka zlobit, ale nyní, když se dozvěděl o okolnostech jeho „smrti“ a okolnostech jeho návratu, nedokázal to. Mycrofta a Grega mu bylo líto a skutečnost, že se Sherlock chtěl pokusit je dát opět dohromady, nemohl se zlobit.

,,Ty idiote! Nemohl ses aspoň ozvat?!” 

,,Nešlo to, Johne, já-”

,,Mlč, Sherlocku,” zastavil ho John. ,,I když se za to na sebe zlobím, odpustím ti. Nejprve si ale musím vše urovnat v hlavě. Chápu tvé důvody, to ale neznamená, že nejsem naštvaný. Bohužel, jak jsem už řekl, nakonec ti vždycky stejně odpustím.”

,,Miluju tě, Johne, kdyby nebylo Moriartyho a toho všeho, nikdy bych vás neopustil,” Zoufalství proniklo do jeho hlasu a John si povzdychl.

Vstal ze svého křesla a šel k Sherlockovi, ten ho napjatě pozoroval. Zastavil se těsně před ní, sklonil se a něžně Sherlocka políbil. Sherlock se ovšem s krátkým polibkem nespokojil. Začal Johna vášnivě líbat a John mu polibky s radostí oplácel. Bylo to tak dlouho, co se naposledy políbili.

Ani jeden nevěnoval pozornost Hamishovi. Hamish věděl, že se ti dva teď budou usmiřovat a odešel proto raději do svého pokoje. Byl otřesený návratem svého otce, byl ovšem rád, že je zpátky doma. Vrtalo mu ovšem hlavou, jak bude Alex reagovat, že jeho otec je živý.

…

Greg se po dlouhém pracovním dni vrátil zpět do svého malinkatého bytu. Byl unavený a nechtěl nic jiného, než osprchovat se, něco sníst a společně s lahví piva zakotvit před televizí. Jenže kdy rozsvítil světla, jeho plány byly zničeny.

Když rozsvítil světla, uviděl Sherlocka sedět na jeho pohovce. Protřel si oči a doufal, že se mu to jen zdá. Ale nezdálo.

,,Sherlocku?! Co to má doprdele znamenat?!”

,,Taky tě rád vidím, Gregu. Nechápu, proč ses vrátil zpět do této díry.”

,,Na tohle jsem se tě neptal,” odfrkl Greg. Jeho pohled sklouznul k Sherlockovu odhalenému krku. ,,To tě napadl upír nebo co?” zeptal se s pozdviženým obočím.

,,Ne, tohle bylo jen vřelé přivítání od Johna.”

,,Divím se, že tě nepraštil.”

,,Praštil mě několikrát.”

,,A pak s tebou zalezl do postele, jako vždycky.”

,,Nejsem tu, abych probíral můj sexuální život.”

,,Ne, jsi tu, aby ses mi vysmál, že jsem byl hlupák a naletěl na tvou fingovanou smrt.”

,,Ne, jsem tu, abych spravil vše, co jsem svou smrtí pokazil.”

Greg se na něj překvapeně podíval, nicméně nic neřekl a pozorně Sherlockovi naslouchal. Sherlock mu povyprávěl vše, o tom, jak s Mycroftem vše plánovali, co se tehdy stalo i proč ho Mycroft zavolal zpátky.

,,Mycroft o tom celou dobu věděl?”

,,Ano. Dohodli jsme se, že bude lepší, když o tom nebude vědět moc lidí, nechtěli jsme, aby vám někdo ublížil. Mycroft ti nechtěl lhát, musel to však udělat pro mě. Miluje tě a trápí se. Chápu, proč jsi ho opustil, Mycroft se mi se vším svěřil. Měl bys s ním promluvit.”

,,Nevěří mi, neřekl mi pravdu, i když viděl, že se trápím.”

,,Možná by ses měl přestat litovat a radši něco s Mycroftem udělat. Chová se někdy jako idiot, ale bez tebe je jako ztracený pejsek.”

Greg jen němě stál a pozoroval Sherlocka. Po dlouhé chvíli ticha však promluvil.

,,Vynechává mě ze svého života. Mám strach, že jednou pro něj nebudu dost. Už několikrát mi lhal kvůli své práci a skrýval přede mnou mnohá tajemství. Pokaždé slíbil, že už to znovu neudělá, ale stále se to opakuje. Představ si, kdyby John odjel na konferenci a někdo ti pak řekl, že žádná konference nebyla a tvůj manžel byl bůhví kde.”

,,Řeknu ti to na rovinu, v tomto ohledu je Mycroft debil. Musíš ho ale pochopit, celou dobu byl sám, před tebou nikoho neměl. Byl zvyklý se starat jen o naše rodiče a mě. My jsme se ho nikdy neptali na jeho práci a ani on se nesvěřoval. Mít někoho dalšího v jeho životě je pro něj nezvyk.”

,,Dokonce i po dvaceti letech?”

,,I po dvaceti letech. Mycroft je jiný, ale to je důvod, proč sis ho vzal, ne?”

Greg si povzdychl, ale přikývl.

,,Zítra si s ním promluv. Dej mu ještě jednu šanci. Nechceš přeci jen tak zahodit vaše manželství. Mycroft je opravdu špatný z toho, že jsi ho opustil. Konečně pochopil, jak moc tě potřebuje.”

,,To mu došlo opravdu brzo.”

,,Prosím, promluv si s ním.”

Greg se zmohl jen na přikývnutí. Miloval Mycrofta i přes všechny ty lži a tajemství. Nebyl schopný ho navždy opustit.

,,Dobrá, zítra mu zavolám.”

,,Děkuju. Možná by bylo dobré, kdybys zavolal i Johnovi, chybíš mu.”

,,Ty moc dobře víš, proč jsem se mu vyhýbal.”

,,Ano a bylo to od tebe pošetilé. Věř mi, nikdy bych nedovolil, aby se idiocie Donovanové a Andersona stala příčinou mé smrti.”

,,Od tvé smrti se dost změnili, oba litují toho, co udělali.”

,,Trochu pozdě, ale aspoň něco rozumného ve svém životě udělali.”

Greg se zasmál a pak opět zvážněl.

,,Dobrá tedy, zavolám Mycroftovi a Johnovi.”

,,Víš, když nebudeš zítra tak paličatý, jsem si jistý, že i tebe napadne upír.”

,,Mycroft spíš připomíná hladovou kočku.”

,,Nikdy nebyl psí člověk,” ušklíbl se Sherlock a otočil se ke dveřím. ,,Udělej mého bratra opět šťastným, zaslouží si to,” poprosil nakonec a odešel. Greg se za ním ještě chvíli díval, ale pak se jen posadil na pohovku a vytáhl z kapsy svůj mobil a napsal zprávu, dokud měl odvahu.

_ Sejdeme se zítra? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit? _

**Jistě, Gregory, cokoli, jen mě prosím vyslechni. MH**

Greg si povzdychl a protřel si své unavené oči. Byl příliš starý na tolik stresu.

_ Zítra v devět v naší kavárně. Přijď včas. _

**Nikdy bych se nezpozdil. Miluju tě, Gregory, opravdu. Tohle je pro mě důležité. MH**

_ I já tě miluju. _

Greg to Mycroftovi nechtěl ulehčovat, ale byl příliš unavený, aby dával Mycroftovi jeho vlastní medicínu. Zítra na to bude času dost.    
  



	11. Restart

Greg byl pořádně nervόzní. Seděl v kavárně a před ním na stole ležel šálek kávy. Hypnotizoval ho očima, zatím co si prsty zatínal do svých dlaní ve snaze, aby se jeho ruce přestaly třást.

Nepomáhalo to. Jediného, čím tím dosáhl, byly hluboké srpkovité otisky na jeho rukách. Bylo jasné, že po nich ještě dlouho zůstanou jizvy. Grega to ovšem nezajímalo. Měl před sebou důležitou schůzku, která rozhodne o jeho budoucnosti a o tom, jestli bude i nadále ženatý. Váha toho všeho na něj hrubě dopadala. Ještě nikdy v životě se tak nebál. Byl si jistý jen jednou věcí, nechtěl Mycrofta ztratit.

Hluboce se nadechl a jednou rukou se natáhl pro šálek a trochu upil. Teplý nápoj se mu vlil do žaludku a pomohl trochu zklidnit jeho nervy. I tak to ale nestačilo, aby jeho obavy zmizely úplně.

,,Gregory,” ozvalo se najednou za ním a o chvíli později naproti němu seděl Mycroft. 

Gregory se ho téměř zděsil. Byl bledý a měl tmavé kruhy pod očima. Vypadal tak…ztrhaně a zranitelně. Vůbec nepřipomínal muže, kterého před týdnem opustil. Toto byl naprosto jiný Mycroft Holmes.

,,Mycrofte,” řekl něžně a ustaraně se na Mycrofta podíval.

,,Jsem rád, že ses se mnou chtěl sejít. Mám toho spoustu na vysvětlení.”

,,Měl bys poděkovat i Sherlockovi, má na tom svůj podíl.”

Mycroft se na něj překvapeně podíval, ale nakonec jen přikývnul a podíval se na ruce ve svém klíně.

,,Gregory, já…Je mi to všechno tak líto. Věděl jsem, že se trápíš, ale já ti nemohl pomoci.”

,,Mycrofte-”

,,Ne, tolikrát jsem si přál, abych ti mohl říct pravdu, abych ti vše mohl vysvětlit, ale nemohl jsem. Nikdo o tom nesměl vědět.”

,,Mycrofte, uklidni se. Uklidni se a řekni mi všechno pěkně od začátku. Chci ale slyšet pravdu, žádné výmluvy, jen pravdu.”

,,Cokoli chceš, drahý,” přikývl Mycroft a pustil se do vyprávění. ,,Sherlock za mnou přišel s tím, že odhalil, o co Moriartymu jde. Požádal mě o pomoc a já mu vyhověl. Když si Moriarty domluvil se Sherlockem schůzku, vymysleli jsme třináct způsobů, jakým mu pomoci, kdyby se cokoli stalo.

Poté, co musel fingovat svou smrt, se vydal zneškodnit Moriartyho síť. Celou dobu jsme spolu komunikovali. Posílal jsem mu informace, pomáhal mu, jak nejvíce to šlo. Chtěl jsem, aby se vrátil domů živý. 

Minulý týden jsem mu zavolal a poprosil ho, aby se vrátil zpět.”

,,Proč?”

,,Poté, co jsi mě opustil, jsem už nemohl dál. Vím, že jsem se choval jako idiot, ale já nevěděl, co mám dělat. Musel jsem lhát tobě, Johnovi i Hamishovi. Ubližoval jsem vám, a když už toho bylo na mě moc, rozhodl jsem se zbaběle utéct a schovávat se. Je mi to všechno tak líto, Gregory. Neuvědomoval jsem si, jak daleko jsem zašel, dokud jsem tě neztratil. Uvědomuju si, jak jsem se choval a je mi to líto.”

Mycroft mluvil rychle, snažil se Gregorymu povyprávět všechny nejdůležitější informace, ale bylo těžké zůstávat klidným, když věděl, jak je dnešní den důležitý. Jeho srdce bylo jako splašené a jeho ruce se z nervozity potily. Opět stočil pohled do stolu a čekal na Gregoryho verdikt.

Gregory zůstával zticha a propaloval Mycrofta svýma oříškovýma očima. Přemýšlel nad vším, co mu Mycroft řekl. Věděl, že svému manželovi odpustí, zvláště když si ten nadutý imbecil poprvé sám uvědomil, že něco pokazil.

,,Proč jste nám museli lhát?”

,,Protože ani jeden z nás si nebyl jistý, jestli to Sherlock nakonec přežije. Nemáš ponětí, kolik mě stálo úsilí udržet Sherlocka na živu.”

,,A neděláš to náhodou celý jeho život?” ušklíbl se Gregory.

Mycroft se upřímně zasmál a celé jeho tělo se značně uvolnilo.

,,Ano, ale tohle je na úplně jiné úrovni. Moriartyho síť byla rozsáhlá a plná nejrůznějších zločinců. Sherlock zničil její necelou polovinu.”

,,Co hodlá dělat Sherlock teď?”

,,Myslím, že zůstane v Londýně. Nebylo pro něj lehké zůstat bez Johna a Hamishe. Oba jsme poznali jaké to je bít opět sám. Už to nikdy nechci zažít znovu.”

Mycroftova ruka se lehce třepala, když ji natahoval ke Gregorymu. Nakonec ji však něžně položil na Gregoryho a lehce ji stiskl.

Gregory si povzdychl a odtáhl svou ruku od Mycrofta.

,,Ublížils mi,” zašeptal Greg.

,,Já vím. Mrzí mě to.”  Mycroft sklonil hlavu a skousl svůj spodní ret. ,,Celý týden jsem neměl na mysli nic jiného než tebe. Vím, že mi hned neodpustíš, ale já tě opravdu nechci ztratit, Gregory,” šeptal.

,,Dokážeš se opět vrátit zpět k tomu, čí jsi před Sherlockovou smrtí byl?”

,,Už nikdy nebudu stejný, hodně jsem si toho uvědomil.”

,,Miluju tě, Mycrofte, ale obávám se, že až nastane podobná situace, opět mě od sebe odstrčíš. Možná bude nejlepší, když si všechno ještě jednou promyslíme. Ke konci týdne se sejdeme a domluvíme se, co dál.”

,,Gregory,” zašeptal Mycroft zmateně.

,,Uvidíme se.”

Greg vstal a odešel a nechal zraněného Mycrofta sedět u stolu. Mycroft cítil, jak se mu tříští srdce. Bolelo to. Pekelně to bolelo.

Mycroft naprázdno polknul. Měl se opravdu opět vrátit zpět do svého prázdného domu, bez Gregoryho?

Rychle vstal a rozběhl se za Gregem. Vyběhl z kavárny a zastavil se, aby ho našel. Nebylo to těžké, Greg od něj nebyl daleko, navíc si právě vytahoval z kapsy cigarety.

Mycroft na nic nečekal a rozběhl se za ním. Rychle ho dohnal a položil mu ruku na rameno. Greg se na něj překvapeně podíval a cigareta, kterou měl v ústech, spadla na zem. Mycroft ho zatáhl do uličky, aby měli soukromí.

,,Prosím, neopouštěj mě, znovu už ne,” prosil zoufale a pevně se ho držel za ramena. Nechtěl Gregoryho ztratit.

Greg se nezmohl na nic jiného, než aby si Mycrofta přitáhl k sobě a objal ho. Mycroft schoval svůj obličej do záhybu Gregova krku a tiše vzlykal. Jeho slzy smáčely Gregovu košili, ale Gregovi to nevadilo.

Něžně políbil Mycofta do vlasů a držel ho u sebe. 

,,Neopustím tě, nikdy bych to nedokázal,” zašeptal.

,,Vrať se, prosím, vrať se zpátky ke mně.”

,,Vrátím, ale už žádná tajemství, je ti to jasné? Jsem na tohle všechno už příliš starý.”

,,Nejsi, miluju tě, Gregory, opravdu miluju.”

,,Já vím, Mycey, já vím. Já tebe taky.”

Mycroft nadzvedl hlavu a políbil Grega na rty.

,,Děkuji ti, Gregory.”

Gregory ho s úsměvem vzal za ruku a šel s ním z uličky pryč.

,,Pojď, pomůžeš mi sbalit si věci. Dlužíš mi to.”

,,Cokoli chceš, můj drahý.”

…

John se zamyšleně díval z okna, zatím co v rukách držel hrníček s teplým čajem. Nedokázal uvěřit, že přání, které si tak dlouho přál, se mu splnilo. Sherlock se mu vrátil zpátky, živý a zdravý.

Byl tak šťastný, ale zároveň ho trápilo pomyšlení na Mycrofta a Grega. Netušil, že je mezi nimi něco špatně. Na druhou stranu to ani tušit nemohl. S Mycroftem mluvil jen někdy a s Gregem téměř vůbec. Po Sherlockově smrti se tak odcizili. John to ale hodlal napravit, přeci jen, s kým jiným by si povídal o Holmesovi?

John si povzdychl a napil se ze svého teplého čaje. Ucítil, jak se k němu přitisklo teplé tělo, a usmál se. Otočil hlavu do strany a setkal se s teplými rty, které ho vášnivě políbily. 

,,Nad čím přemýšlíš?” zeptal se ho Sherlock.

,,Nad Gregem a Mycroftem. Nechci, aby se ti idioti rozešli.”

,,To ani já. Mycroft by byl příšerně otravný.”

John se tiše zasmál a opřel se o Sherlocka. I když mu ne úplně odpustil, nedokázal se na Sherlocka zlobit. Bylo tak nádherné ho mít opět zpátky, že nedokázal myslet na nic jiného.

,,Dobré ráno,” pozdravil je Hamish, který právě vešel do obývacího pokoje.

,,Dobré, Hamishi. Co si dáš na snídani?” zeptal se John.

,,Já půjdu ven. Do oběda budu doma.”

Sherlock se na svého syna podezřívavě podíval.

,,A s kým jdeš ven?”

,,S nikým?” snažil se Hamish, ale moc dobře věděl, že před svým otcem neměl šanci.

,,Hamish někoho má,” řekl John. ,,Před nedávnem spolu byli venku.”

,,Zrádče,” zamumlal Hamish.

,,Ano, tvůj otec je strašná drbna. Už mi řekneš, s kým chodíš, nebo stále hodláš tvrdit, že jdeš ven sám?”

,,Fajn, jdu ven s někým, neřeknu vám s kým, protože moc dobře vím, co by se pak stalo.”

,,Nevěříš nám?” ušklíbl se Sherlock.

,,Tobě, tati, rozhodně ne. Už musím jít, uvidíme se.” 

Hamish se rychle obul a odešel z bytu. 

,,Dospívá tak rychle,” povzdychl si John.

,,Bože, už se začínáš chovat jako stará ženská,” protočil Sherlock oči.

,,Sklapni nebo spíš dneska na zemi.”

,,Co kdybychom místo hádání využili příležitosti, že jsme doma sami?” navrhl Sherlock a zuby stáhl Johnovi župan z jednoho ramene.

,,Dokud nedopiju čaj, žádný sex.” 

Sherlock znovu protočil oči, vzal Johnův hrnek a vypil zbytek čaje, který se v něm nacházel. 

,,Už nemáš žádný čaj, můžeme se vrátit do ložnice.” 

,,Začínáš mě opravdu štvát, Sherlocku Holmesi.”

,,Ano, taky tě miluju,” řekl Sherlock a odtáhl Johna do ložnice.


End file.
